Together Forever Or Not
by iamastar
Summary: What if Demonica Dixon came back but for Ally this time. Will ALly say yes or no. Will she stay with Team Austin or go. Read to find out.Eventually Aussly. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally

**Ally's P.O.V**

I am in the food court eating a pizza from Mini's when a chair is pulled out at my table and someone sits next to me. I look up to see Demonica Dixon smiling at me.

"What can I do for you" I said in a confused voice and she just tapped her fingers togrether.

"Well Ally Dawson I would love to be your amnager"She said and I looked at her confuswed.

"Since when do I need a manager.I don't sing in public,"I retort and she pulls out a notepad.  
"Well Ally I actually have heard you sing in your practice room in Sonic Boom when I was going to get my neice a violin. I thought hey she could be a star and here we are,"She says and I am shell-shocked. She heard me sing!

"But my friends,"I start but then she cuts me off.

"always laugh at when you mess up, don't really help you get over your stage fright, and never ever thought you were cool,"She stats but continues as if there was better things she could do,"if you were with me i could make you soooo much better"She smiles adn I bite my lip.  
"I'll let you thing about it"She says and walks off. Hmmmmm no "cool exit" I wonder why.

**AT SONIC BOOM**

I head up to the practice room to think about what Demonica said. My friends did want me to give up the music school in New York and I did give it up but only because they would be hurt if I moved.I'm scared of their reaction if I sign with Demonica. I started to sing a song that came up from the top of my head that describes how I am feeling.

**Young girl, don't cry  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall  
Young girl, it's all right  
Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly**

When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream  
Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems  
No one ever wants or bothers to explain  
Of the heartache life can bring and what it means

When there's no one else  
Look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend  
Just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength  
That will guide your way  
If you will learn to begin  
To trust the voice within

Young girl, don't hide  
You'll never change if you just run away  
Young girl, just hold tight  
And soon you're gonna see your brighter day

Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed  
It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
When you're lost outside look inside to your soul

When there's no one else  
Look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend  
Just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength  
That will guide your way  
If you will learn to begin  
To trust the voice within

Yeah...  
Life is a journey  
It can take you anywhere you choose to go  
As long as you're learning  
You'll find all you'll ever need to know

You'll make it  
You'll make it  
Just don't go forsaking yourself  
No one can stop you  
You know that I'm talking to you

When there's no one else  
Look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend  
Just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength  
That will guide your way  
If you will learn to begin  
To trust the voice within

Young girl don't cry  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall

I think I know my desicion.I walk down stairs and Trish,Dez,and Ausin are standing there talking. They turn to look at me.

"Hey Ally" They chorused together. I ignore them and I wlak out of Sonic Boom to find Demonica. I find her sitting on a bench at the looks at me and I take a deep breath.

"My answer is..."

The song was **The Voice Within **By: **Christina Aguilera  
**I hope this was good.**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or Aussly would of happened in the Girl Freinds and GIrlfriends episode.

**Ally's P.O.V**

"Yes"I answer her and she looks at me shocked. She starts to smile slightly.

"Yes I c an be your manager and get you signed to a record label"She clarifies. I nodd my head and she smirks she pulls to me away since i need to go shopping for new shoes, clothes, make-up, and accessories. Apparently I will also be getting my hair cut and dyed and I will get a French Manicure. Awesome!

**Next Day At Sonic Boom**

I walk through the doors witth black skinny jeans on, a shirt that says music is my life, black pumps, and a black handbag. I have my hair dyed dark chocolate brown with bangs above my eyes anda few blonde strips of hair in the front. I have my sunglasses pulled back on top of my head which shows my smoky eyes. Man I look HOT! I see Team Austin,minus me of course, sitting on the counter with their backs away from me but Trish is on the other side of the counter so she sees me. She gapes at me for a second then she decides to speak up.

"Ally what the hell happened to you"She scream and Austin and Dez spin around to look at me. Their mouths gapes as well.

"Hiah guys how you doing"I ask in a snobbish way. I do not want to put up with their bullshit.

"Ally what the fuck. Who are you"Austin says and I smirk. I try to push my way through them for I can go upstairs to the practice room but they do not move an inch.

"Guys move the fuck out of my why. I do not have tiome for your bullshit. Soo if you are done being dumbasses I would like to thank you for letting me through"Their eyes widen after I say this because truth be told they have never heard 'sweet,innocent, and uncool' curse ever. I smirk at them and walk away but they only follow me. I turned around to face them.  
"Stay the fuck away from me Oh and by the way I quit Team Austin"I say to them but Austin reaches forward and grabs my arm.

"Why"He asks quietly. I sneer at them.

"Because I am tired of being treated like a loser, a freak, and uncool. I'm tired of the way you guys treat me. I am tired of letting go of my dreams for Austin.I decided I would go and hire Demonica Dixon after she asked me to be her client because she wanted me. Not Austin! Me, and I was happy to do that. It's suprising how a diffrent look can change you" I say and they look like they are about to cry. What Babies!0 I am finally alone and I decide to write a song.

**Many nights we prayed  
With no proof anyone could hear  
In our hearts a hope for a song  
We barely understood  
Now we are not afraid  
Although we know there's much to fear  
We were moving mountains  
Long before we knew we could... (whoa, yes)**

There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe somehow you will  
You will when you believe

In this time of fear  
When prayer so often proves in vain  
Hope seems like the summer bird  
Too swiftly flown away  
Yet now I'm standing here  
My heart's so full, I can't explain  
Seeking faith and speaking words  
I never thought I'd say

There can be miracles  
When you believe (When you believe)  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve (You can achieve)  
When you believe somehow you will  
You will when you believe

They don't always happen when you ask  
And it's easy to give in to your fear  
But when you're blinded by your pain  
Can't see your way clear through the rain  
A small but still resilient voice  
Says love is very near...

There can be miracles (Miracles)  
When you believe (Boy, when you believe)  
Though hope is frail  
[It's hard...] (Hard to kill, oh)  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve (You can achieve)  
When you believe somehow you will (Somehow, somehow, somehow)  
Now you will (I know, I know, know)  
You will when you believe...

(You will when you) You will when you...believe...

Just believe... (You will...)  
[You gotta believe...] (Just believe...)

You will when you...  
...Believe.  
I think I got me a hit. I smile at my work. I walk down stairs to go meet with Demonica for we can get started on getting rid of my stage fright.

Please R&R and if you dont like it then please keep it to yourself. thanks! The song is **When You Belive **By: **Mariah Carey and Whitney Houston**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I do not own Austin and read and Review.

_**Ally's P.O.V 1 YEAR LATER**

It has been 1 whole year since I have officailly quit Team Austin and my life is going great.I got to know Demonica and now I know that the reason why she wants a client so bad to like her is because she wants to be accepteda dn I understand her completely.I use to to and still do feel the same we go to Miami in order to finish my world yeah I also got over my stagefright and got a record label.I am so popular now. I walk to Sonic Boom to see my dad again and guess what. I guess Team Austin still haven't moved their meeting place because here they are in Sonic Boom talking about Austin's new album songs which =have to be better then Silver D(which is me) and I start laughing. They hear me and turn decided to question me.

"Who are you and why are you here"I decide to play with them.

"Oh don't you know me"they shake their heads,"I am Silver D"I say and they looked shocked and they try to cover up their ideas to beat me but I already heard them.  
"Sweetie you're back"My da yells and Team Austin looks confused. I run up to my dad and hug him.  
"I miss you daddy"By now Team Austin realizes who I am and they look at me wide eyed.

"Ally"Its Dez who says this and I nodd my gets up and gives me a bear hug but I push her away.  
"Get off me.I made it pretty clear that we are no longer friends"I say and she frowns and Austin looks like someone kicked his puppy.

I shrug and turn around and walk to my concert in the Austin follows me and they sit and watch me get ready. 20 minutes later and now its time for the concert.

"Hey guys its Silver D or better known as Ally Dawson you guys ready for some fun"I yell and everyone screams.

**If I say I'm sorry**

**You still don't want me back**

**If I say I'm stupid**

**Just to agree to the fact**

**Seems to me**

**You're in between**

**Not accepting any apology**

**I know I should just move on**

**But I need you to know that I know I was wrong**

**I just walked a mile in silence**

**Pass the point of falling apart**

**I know I am, why you crying**

**And I know I broke my own heart**

**It's all my fault**

**I'm paying for the pain I cause**

**Don't say that I don't know**

**'Cause baby, I know what I lost**

**If we ended this way**

**Won't forgive myself**

**You won't hear what I say**

**Just won't go too well**

**Seems to me**

**You're in between**

**Not accepting any apology**

**I know I should just move on**

**But I need you to know that I know I was wrong**

**I just walked a mile in silence**

**Pass the point of falling apart**

**I know I am, why you crying**

**And I know, I broke my own heart**

**It's all my fault**

**I'm paying for the pain I cause**

**Don't say that I don't know**

**'Cause baby, I know what I lost**

**I know, (I know)**

**I feel it every day**

**And I wake up in the morning**

**The sky is only gray**

**Where I go, (I go)**

**I think of you and me**

**All the happy memories**

**And the reason we are history**

**I just walk a mile in silence**

**Pass the point, of falling apart**

**I know I am, why you crying**

**And I know,I broke my own heart**

**It's all my fault**

**I'm paying for the pain I cause**

**Don't see that I don't know**

**'Cause baby, I know what I lost**

**I know what I lost (4x)**

**next song:**

**Guess you just have to be right all the time**

**Guess you just have to say goodbye all the time**

**Trust me, one day you won't find me**

**Waiting anymore**

**As the days go on and on**

**But time never seems to fly**

**Everything feels wrong**

**When were both …..**

**Nothing feels true when I talk to you**

**So I can't, no I wont believe**

**Cuz If you love me….**

**It wouldn't be a … circus without any shows**

**We wouldn't be a cloudless day with a lightning glow**

**If you loved me I wouldn't be out here on my own**

**It's over now**

**You feel it too**

**So please just let me go**

**Trust me I know that I share the blame**

**Cuz baby I have the target but no aim**

**Its true one day I won't find you**

**Waiting anymore**

**Anymore…**

**Cuz the days go on and on**

**But time never seems to fly**

**Everything feels wrong**

**When the rules do not apply**

**Nothing feels true when I talk to you**

**So I cant no I wont believe**

**Cuz If you love me….**

**We wouldn't be an emergency with nobody to call**

**We wouldn't be so miserable our problems too small**

**It wouldn't be like nothing if we were anything at all**

**So go now ahead now make a choice**

**But please don't let me fall**

**I feel the doors are closing**

**And we don't have a key**

**And as the stories ending were living unhappily**

**This was never the dream that I want that's a guarantee**

**But I wouldn't call a …..alibi**

**It wouldn't be a … circus without any shows**

**We wouldn't be a cloudless day with a lightning glow**

**If you loved me I wouldn't be out here on my own**

**So go ahead, now make a choice**

**But please**

**Just let me go**

**'m the girl in the corner of the room**

**The one you never notice**

**Getting lost among the stars in the sky**

**Like a picture out of focus **

**next song:**

**I'm the sun in your eyes**

**Yet,you don't see me**

**I wear no disguise**

**But you don't see me**

**I'm a total surprise**

**And you don't see me**

**I'm so agonized**

**That you don't see me**

**You don't see me**

**Yeah you don't see me** x3

**'m the girl in the corner of the room**

**The one you never notice**

**Getting lost among the stars in the sky**

**Like a picture out of focus **

**I'm the sun in your eyes**

**Yet,you don't see me**

**I wear no disguise**

**But you don't see me**

**I'm a total surprise**

**And you don't see me**

**I'm so agonized**

**That you don't see me**

**You don't see me**

**Yeah you don't see me** x3

**I'm the girl in the corner of the room**

**The one you never notice**

**Getting lost among the stars in the sky**

**Like a picture out of focus **

**I'm the sun in your eyes**

**Yet,you don't see me**

**I wear no disguise**

**But you don't see me**

**I'm a total surprise**

**And you don't see me**

**I'm so agonized**

**That you don't see me**

**You don't see me**

**Yeah you don't see me** **x3**

**Why , why, why?**

**Don't you open your eyes**

**to see me woah woah**

**I'm so hoping **

**that you see me**

**should I give you a sign **

**or just hope that **

**one day you realize **

**that I'm the sun in your eyes**

The music ends and everone claps and I smile so brightly proud of what I 've Asutin seems shocked that I actually sang in front of everyone with them included.I just shrug becasue I am too much in the attention and the love. I can't help it I love the though looks so heartbroken I just want to know 's going on in his head.  
**Austin's P.O.V**

Ally is so diffrent now but she is still you are wondering why I think Ally is perfect then you should know I think she is beautiful and ehr smiles brightens the room. If you still don't get then I'll tell you. I,Austin Moon,AM in love withAlly Dawson!I will say it here and I'll shout it off the rooftops because I am not embarresed to love her.


End file.
